In a background art, there is known a bag containing apparatus of umbrella as a kind of a commodity containing apparatus. According to the bag containing apparatus of umbrella, when an umbrella is inserted into an apparatus main body from a front end thereof, the front end of the umbrella pushes to move an opening operating member facing inside of the apparatus main body downward against a spring, a claw member projected from the opening operating member is inserted into an opening of a containing bag in accordance with pivoting the opening operating member to a lower side to expand to open the containing bag, and the umbrella is inserted into the containing the bag opening of which is expanded to open from the front end to contain therein (refer to, for example, JP-A-7-205944).